Dimentional Cut
Dimentional Cut is a technique passed down by the Dragon Masters and frecuently used in Legends Of Dragon's Paradise =Sumary= A Dimentional Cut is the ultimate technique in Legends Of Dragon's Paradise. It consists in the user becoming one with his weapon (sword previously) and amplificating the weapon's range and power. The move also has the posbility of not failing (in some cases) and striking even immaterial beings or things (mist,ghosts,souls,etc.). Most of the times it's inebitable and deadly but the only two know ways to defend against it it's another Dimentional Cut or a Destiny Draw. The move was originaly taught only to Dragon Masters. It was a learnable Mystik Energy use by Auraldo in Sacred Wings. However after Four Souls it was shown that it's possible for any being to execute the move without Mystik Energy as it's seen that Kawashima,Royer and Jack managed to pull it off. It's possible that only Dragon Masters were allowed to learn this move, but after Four Souls aparently Auraldo taught the move to his other 3 companions in order to grew in power. =Execution= The one who can pull this move has to fulfil these requeriments. -Have spent more than 1 year using his/her weapon -Master his battle style -Have a strong soul -It's wish to live is strong -Have a balanced soul The first thing to do to execute it is to calm himself/herself down. Then channel his/her soul into the weapon thinking and reflexing about his/her life. After the channeling is complete he/she must shout the name of his/her technique (if he/she doesn't know it he/she will know it at that moment). The weapon will be amplificated with the soul of that person. =Notes= The move is both direct and indirect (due to the increased weapon lenght by the soul energy). The move is both ofensive and defensive (the weapon itself can block every other move). No matter if the user is using another weapon, the amplification will always look similar. Two Dimentional Cuts by diferent beings will never be exactly the same even with the same weapon. A Dimentional Cut is able to cut through atoms if the user desires (however an unexperienced user will always cut atoms) Blocking a Dimentional Cut with a Destiny Slash results in stuning the Dimentional Cut user. A Dimentional Cut lasts until the user uses all of his soul energy or decides to end it. Someone using a Dimentional Cut takes double damage from enemy attacks. =Characters Variations= Auraldo Weapon: Mystical Sword The sword grows in lenght and it curves creating a whip effect. Kawashima Weapon: Distortion Sword The sword lenght is amplificated and stays still in a straight line. Jack Weapon: Spirit Blade The weapon duplicates Jack, allowing him to strike nine times as fast and drawing his movements as well. Royer Weapon: Acient Blade The sword emanates fire increasing Royer's offensive. =Fun Facts= -Originally the Dimentional Cut was only possible to perform with a Sword as a Weapon -The technique was taught by Auraldo by an unkown book said to be unable to be read by Evil. But Darkrai had this technique when he fought Auraldo in the Alpha Castle -Ironically Enough all main Characters can learn this move up to LDP4 -Auraldo's Lucario can perform this move with a Fake Sword made from Aura -The move with Auraldo boosted to Light or Darkness has a differente effect. -It is similar to Soul Eater's Soul Resonance